Le Continent Écartelé
by Aigie-san
Summary: Est-ce une nation ? Un dieu ? Elle a vu tant de nations chuter... et elle ressent les maux des autres. Elle qui est le gardien de ceux qui ne sont plus, se souvient comme d'hier de sa lente mise à mort. [PangéexPanthalassa]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock de HetaliaTheWorldVillage ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Le Continent Écartelé**

Mon cœur susurre... Mon âme murmure...

Sous mon armure... Je me fissure...

Je n'ai... pas de souvenirs, à proprement parler. Je n'ai... si je puis dire, que quelques vagues idées. Ô, je n'ai pas connu la création du monde ; loin s'en faut pour le dire, mais j'en connais les ondes. J'ai beaucoup hérité de mes défunts parents ; les supercontinents Laurussia et Protogondwana. J'ai reçu leur puissance, et surtout leur mémoire... Ils la tenaient eux-mêmes d'autres avant eux ; paléocontinents et terranes en mouvance. Cette mémoire étrange, d'émotions et de sensations, est très chaotique ; aussi lente que violente. Les chocs sur le corps, la brûlure insoutenable, la poussière étouffante... je n'en ai que des brides, et cela me suffit ; imaginant à peine ce que vécu le premier des miens et ne voulant savoir. Ô, j'eus bien des enfants ; ils disparurent aussi. Laurasia, Gondwana, pitié revenez-moi ! Mais mes petits-enfants, de simples continents, demeurent aujourd'hui. Je reste auprès d'eux ; essuie leurs larmes, panse leurs plaies.

Nous devons nous cacher, renier notre existence. Les nations actuelles, qui succédèrent à d'autres, doivent comme leurs mères, ne rien savoir de nous. Elles ne nous doivent connaître que lorsque vient leur heure, et qu'elles s'en doivent rejoindre mon sanctuaire perdu. J'ignore pourquoi les nations ont droit à leur paradis, tandis que mes ancêtres ou enfants continents n'eurent pas ce privilège. J'ignore évidemment l'avenir qui m'attend. Je ne sais qu'une chose, c'est que je suis un dieu. Un dieu semblable aux Hommes qui attend sans mot dire que lâchent ses os de pierre, que son cœur de bois cesse de remuer son sang de sève. Glissant mes doigts sur ma peau, je la sens qui oscille entre une rude écorce et un doux lichen. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, j'en retire du sable de mon temps. Une seule chose est sûre, me concernant... Je suis vieux, je suis vieille, et à n'en pas douter, je suis le continent qui fut écartelé ; Pangée.

Je suis un être mi-femme mi-homme,

Une anagramme, un erratum.

Je regardai les éclats de lumière au travers du feuillage des arbres. J'étais seule. Les autres nations vagabondaient sur l'île. Toutes, sauf une. Hélène, mère de Grèce, était demeurée aux ruines, non loin. Pleurant et gémissant, elle s'était effondrée avant de finir par s'endormir. Je donnais régulièrement des nouvelles des enfants aux parents, la dernière arrivée était celle de l'état économique affreux d'Héraclès. Hélène, fragile, n'avait pas supporté de savoir son enfant dans de telles difficultés. Alexandrine, mère de France, avait tenté de la consoler, avant qu'Adriane, mère d'Angleterre, ne la tire par le bras, grognant que nul n'y pouvait quoi que ce soit.

Olga, mère d'Hongrie, était encore partie, faisant cavalier seul. Elle se moquait éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver à l'un ou à l'autre. Frustrée de ne pouvoir plus combattre sur des champs de bataille, elle s'était faite de plus en plus aigrie. Si cela ne gâchait rien à sa beauté, cela l'éloignait de toute capacité à aimer ou à se faire aimer.

Cléopâtre, mère d'Égypte, marchait seule, elle aussi. Elle regardait chacun avec un air dédaigneux, refusant obstinément d'adresser la parole aux autres. J'étais probablement la seule avec qui elle acceptait de discuter ; me parlant presque exclusivement de sa gloire passée, et de son fils. Elle n'en demandait pas de nouvelles, craignant probablement ce dont Hélène n'avait su se méfier.

Klaudia, mère des baltiques, mais aussi, on s'en doutait, de Prusse, était une femme d'un naturel très silencieux. Elle demeurait avec son frère, ou bien peut-être son amant, Nathanaël, père des nordiques, un homme calme et souriant, d'un naturel séducteur et chez lequel on ne descellait pas naturellement les capacités combatives.

D'autres duos étaient notables, parmi les nations m'entourant, dont celui d'Alderic, oncle de France, et Célestino, père d'Espagne. Se considérant comme des frères, énergiques l'un comme l'autre et assoiffés de découvertes, ils étaient rarement présents ; préférant vivre en nomades.

On ne pouvait bien sûr pas ignorer Armin, père des germaniques, et Caesar, grand-père des italiens. Ils avaient leurs secrets. Armin refusait de dire si, oui ou non, il tenait Prusse de Klaudia, bien que cela semblait à tous la vérité même si cela était étrange ; les nations ne paraissant pas capables de se reproduire entre elles, ni avec qui que ce soit. Quant à Caesar, de la même manière, il refusait de donner la moindre information sur les parents des italiens, mettant le doute sur la véritable généalogie de ces derniers. Une chose était sûre, je n'avais reçu personne qui se soit réclamé comme étant père ou mère des deux frères.

Je pensai alors aux nations qui parmi les premières me rejoignirent. Vivant à l'abri des ruines dont je fis ma demeure, les représentantes des anciens peuples Aztèques, Mayas, Incas venaient parfois me voir, non pas pour me parler, mais simplement pour me tenir compagnie. Indigènes, il n'était arrivé qu'une fois qu'elles me parlent, et ce pour demander quand la représentante des anciens peuples d'Amérique les rejoindrait-elle. Je leur répondis l'ignorer ; après tout, il restait encore des peuples indiens anciens et elle se devait de rester à leurs côtés jusqu'à la fin. Néanmoins, je m'interrogeais ; il était vrai que l'avenir de ces peuples « résistants » semblait compromis et l'arrivée de cette vieille nation parmi nous paraissait inévitable.

Cela me fit aussi penser à Chine ; cas particulier qu'était le sien. Il était clair que malgré sa vieillesse, lui n'était pas prêt de nous rejoindre.

On me dessine, on me façonne,

Je vous fascine, ça vous étonne ?

Assise au bord d'un ruisseau, je délaissai ma contemplation des feuillages pour laisser tomber ma main dans l'eau, creusant au fond des sillons dans la terre trempée. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrai vaguement. Je sentis alors grouiller sur ma peau comme une multitude d'insectes ; partout, les êtres qui couvraient la terre voyaient leur existence, leur présence, portée sur moi. Leur sang faisait ma sève, leurs larmes les miennes. Je sentais tout d'eux ; émotions, sentiments, leurs douleurs ou bien-être physiques et moraux ; je décidai de revenir à moi. Il était dangereux que je me laisse envahir trop longtemps par ces milliards d'êtres différents ; j'aurais pu m'y perdre.

Le courant du ruisseau changea soudainement. Je retirai ma main et en suivit le nouveau sens. Je remontai le lit du flux qui ne cessa de s'élargir. Je traversai la forêt, gravis les plateaux, une partie de la montagne ; lorsque j'arrivai à l'entrée de la grotte où le ruisseau devenu torrent me donnait rendez-vous, le courant reprit son sens normal. Je me retournai avant d'entrer ; le soleil déclinait. Je pénétrai dans la grotte et marchait sur les bords glissants qui s'érodaient chaque jour un peu plus. Au bout de longues minutes, je parvins au fond de la grotte où se trouvait un lac. La surface de celui-ci se déforma et je m'approchai.

-Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vues, Panthalassa, fis-je remarquer.

Un sourire découvrit les dents de perle de ma sœur.

-Que veux-tu ? J'étais occupée à ronger tes rivages, se moqua-t-elle.

Je souris doucement ; j'aimais ses sarcasmes.

-Ce ne sont pas mes rivages que tu ronges, ce sont ceux d'Europe et des autres.

Demeurée sur la rive, j'attendis qu'elle approche. Elle me rejoignit lentement, prenant le temps de former correctement son corps. D'abord forme fluide vaguement humaine dont seule la tête était clairement reconnaissable, elle se forgea sur son chemin jusqu'à moi. Sa peau était blanche, presque phosphorescente. Elle aurait pu être douce, si seulement des coquillages et autres croûtes rocheuses ne venaient en rompre la continuité, disséminés un peu partout sur son corps. Elle avait des formes voluptueuses, incarnait la sensualité. Son regard abyssal appelait à la luxure et ses cheveux, longs à n'en plus finir, noirs aux algues bouclées, la maintenaient reliée au lac.

-Elles sont, en quelque sorte... A toi... Elles m'ont donné faim.

J'ai le cœur qui syncope ; l'adrénaline me dope,

En battant la mesure...

Mon cœur susurre... Tout mon être se fissure !

Elle avait ce regard de fauve affamé ; celui qu'elle arborait chaque fois qu'elle voulait me dévorer. Elle le disait, le répétait, et presque à chaque fois qu'elle me rendait visite, c'était pour satisfaire son appétit. Elle était vorace mais attendait toujours des semaines, voire des mois, avant de revenir ; elle disait que c'était pour la sensation de manque, pour que le repas n'en soit que plus délicieux. Elle était extrême. Avec elle, le juste milieu n'existait pas ; c'était une expression vide de sens. Avec elle, c'était tout ou rien ; la douceur la plus attentionnée, ou la brutalité la plus passionnée.

Elle était possessive, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'un, ou qu'une autre puisse me toucher, ne serait-ce que m'effleurer. Elle disait qu'elle devait « goûter », vérifier dans mon intégralité que rien n'était venu me salir, et gâcher quelque chose à ma saveur. Elle était un peu poète, à sa manière ; poète de la chair. Elle ne croyait pas en l'amour ; c'était une utopie selon ses dires, pourtant elle m'aimait, depuis toujours, inlassablement et infailliblement. Pourquoi, sinon, s'évertuerait-elle avec tant de fervente obstination à me « grignoter ». Elle voulait que nos deux univers ne fassent qu'un, pour pouvoir m'emmener, avec elle, dans ses fosses, loin de la civilisation qu'elle jugeait « condamnée à s'autodétruire ». Elle était défaitiste.

Mais... elle était ma sœur. Et je l'aimais ; à son sarcasme, avec modération. A son reproche même ; j'aimais plus les autres nations que je ne l'aimais elle. C'est pourquoi elle voulait se débarrasser des continents, et de tout ce qu'ils recelaient. Toutes ces terres étaient, selon elle, des obstacles à la pérennité de notre relation. Je m'efforçais, avec toujours plus de patience, de lui expliquer qu'elles étaient, comme les mers et les océans, les engrenages indispensables à notre existence commune. Elle ne m'écoutait jamais ; elle était bornée.

Cependant, elle était mon amante, et je la désirais. Je désirais même qu'elle ne cesse jamais elle-même de me désirer. J'aimais nos ébats. J'aimais l'odeur marine qui se dégageait de son corps. J'aimais les gouttes salées qui me tombaient dessus lorsqu'elle m'allongeait pour me surplomber. J'aimais quand sa langue s'enroulait autour de la mienne. J'aimais quand nos corps se collaient et que sa peau imparfaite, rocailleuse, asséchée, venait se frotter contre la mienne. J'aimais la sensation de son corps gelé par les profondeurs qui ondulait sur le mien, ardant. J'aimais son souffle, comme le bruit de la mer, comme le murmure de l'océan, à mon oreille.

J'aimais quand, soudainement, elle se mettait sur le dos, écartant outrageusement les jambes avec un regard de défi, pour m'inviter en elle. Et quand je le faisais, nous liant jusque dans notre intimité, et que je la dominais, imposant mon propre rythme, alors, disait-elle, dans des cris exagérés de plaisir, qu'elle me trouvait un air d'homme. J'en avais la voix, parfois, après tout. Étais-je une femme ? Étais-je un homme ? C'était une question que je me posais depuis ma naissance, dont ma sœur ne se souciait aucunement, et qui, lorsque, comme une lame de fond, l'orgasme me secouait, ne m'intéressait pas plus.

Je suis un songe, un ectoplasme,

Juste un mensonge, un pléonasme.

Nous avions beau être âgées, il ne nous fallait qu'un regard, un seul, sur nos corps dénudés, pour ressentir de nouveau le besoin de nous unir. Nous étions capables d'accomplir ce rituel charnel pendant des journées entières, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin nos grandes réserves d'énergie s'épuisent et que nous nous écroulions, au bord de ce lac dans la montagne. Ma sœur m'embrassait alors fugacement, avant de se couler dans l'eau et de disparaître. Je n'entendais alors plus que sa voix ; comme celle d'une sirène s'échappant des entrailles de l'océan et qui perçait la surface aqueuse, m'invitant à la rejoindre.

Je cédais chaque fois bien vite, pénétrant dans l'étendue sombre, et je sentais comme des doigts innombrables me courir sur la peau. Ma sœur, dans son élément, était partout et nulle part. Elle me possédait ; j'étais sa chose, son jouet. Pantin sans défense dans cet élément où elle était toute puissante. Mais je n'avais aucune peur car j'avais toujours été son unique jouet, son précieux trophée ; si précieux qu'on ne pouvait lui conférer un prix. Ma sœur avait bien une qualité ; elle prenait soin de ses biens, plus encore qu'elle prenait soin de sa vie.

Et je craignais de perdre ce gardien qui, s'il ne représentait pas tout pour moi, avait tout de même une importance toute particulière. Je savais que son univers recevait chaque jour des poids ignobles de déchets qui détruisaient son écosystème. Il n'y avait pas d'êtres humains auxquels s'attacher, c'est la raison pour laquelle ma sœur ne parvenait à ressentir de compassion, et donc à pardonner l'Homme de se comporter avec tant de démesure, voire même de parfaite bêtise.

Pouvais-je réellement lui en vouloir ? Nous étions trop différentes l'une de l'autre. Nous ne pouvions comprendre que les sentiments que nous avions l'une pour l'autre, et dans une autre mesure, ceux que nous avions pour les « nations », et encore ; ma sœur avait développé un dédain de dictateur pour celles qui vivaient avec elle. Elles étaient là, dans son univers qu'elle partageait avec peine. Ma sœur était une égoïste. Une égoïste solitaire. Et je sentis bien vite l'étreinte aquatique me déserter. Ma sœur était repartie.

Je reste de glace face à vos spasmes,

Je ne trouve pas ma place dans vos fantasmes !

Je regagnai la rive, et revêtis ma robe blanche et mon châle rouge, ainsi que ma couronne de feuilles. Je retournai aux ruines ; l'esprit en ébullition. Je subissais le contrecoup d'une si importante dépense d'énergie ; toutes mes vieilles douleurs refaisaient surface. Celles d'Europe, celles d'Asie... principalement, mais tous les continents m'offraient de quoi souffrir. Je me laissai tomber entre les racines d'un arbre, et tous les efforts que je fis pour conserver mon habituel visage paisible ne suffirent pas ; les larmes se mirent à couler. La douleur était atroce, et de nouveau, après être passée par les corps de mes petits-enfants, je retrouvai le mien, et encore une fois... je me fis démembrer.

J'avais l'impression d'entendre une nouvelle fois mes articulations craquer, mes os se briser, ma peau se déchirer... mon corps être tiré de tous côtés par des forces contre lesquelles je ne pouvais lutter. Même si cette souffrance avait permis la naissance de nouvelles « nations », je conservais ce sentiment de torture refusant de prendre fin, et je pris peur. Il s'agissait d'une réaction imbécile, je le savais, car ce que je ressentais ne se reproduisait pas réellement, mais la peur... terreur profondément ancrée dans mon organisme depuis la dérive des continents, était restée, et émergeait chaque fois que les souvenirs physiques de cette période douloureuse venaient me rappeler que je n'étais plus rien.

Qu'étais-je finalement, sinon un vieux morceau de chair déchiqueté, en aucune manière attirant et à peine comestible ? Un dieu ? C'était ainsi que me considéraient les nations antiques, mais je n'étais pas immortelle. Du moins, je ne le pensais pas. Peut-être n'était-ce là qu'une humilité hypocrite ; mais je l'ignorais. Quoi qu'il en soit ; je n'étais en rien parfaite ; et cela me suffisait pour conclure à ma « banalité », bien que je concevais le mot exagéré. Je n'étais pas un dieu... Plutôt une sorte de divinité affublée d'une mission obscure et laissée en sursit par la mort pour cela. Qui m'avait voulue ? Et qui m'avait laissée là ? Pourquoi ? Je ne demandais qu'à rejoindre mes enfants qui me manquaient affreusement, et plus encore lorsque ma sœur s'en allait après notre jeu d'amour.

Sous mon masque de fer ; des larmes qui lacèrent,

Mes anciennes blessures...

Mon cœur susurre... Tout mon être se fissure !

Cependant, il me fallait me relever, et agir comme d'accoutumée, pour n'inquiéter personne. Si quelqu'un venait à me voir, moi qui était adulée, en telle position de faiblesse, comme un être humain qui après de trop longues et nombreuses épreuves baissait les bras, quel calme, quel ordre des choses pourrait alors se rompre ? Je devais être forte et attendre patiemment que mon heure vienne. Non ! Plus forte que cela encore, je devais accepter ma situation, accepter d'être un « dieu », et comme cela siérait à mon rang, créer ma propre civilisation.

Ma sœur me le disait, et quoique je la portais en estime plus que moi-même, j'avais marché parmi les dinosaures, survécu durant leur règne, j'en avais dompté certains ! Mon apparence, ce que je représentais, et mon rôle étaient peut-être des aberrations, mais j'étais « l'unicité » du monde. Je devais être digne de cela ; et agir en conséquence. Assez de vivre parmi des « morts », assez d'espérer comprendre pourquoi j'étais encore à fouler cette terre. J'allais faire courir la faucheuse encore un peu et réunir les vivants. Avec un peu de chance, ils vivraient enfin en communauté, cessant d'enchaîner les disputes et les conflits, s'acceptant tels qu'ils étaient, comprenant enfin ce qu'ils étaient et seraient toujours à mes yeux : un.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: La chanson est "** **Bim Bam Boum** **" de Mozart, l'opéra rock.** **Au niveau du physique de Pangée, j'ai voulu, comme avec Panthalassa, lui donner de fortes attaches à son territoire, au détriment de ses airs humains. Ça a pour moi une symbolique assez forte. En fait, je trouve le personnage en lui-même très symbolique ; avec Pangée, c'est comme si toutes les autres nations étaient de la même famille. N'est-ce pas aussi beau que triste ?**


End file.
